Kuroko x Chara
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek berbagai genre tentang hubungan Kuroko dengan chara-chara lainnya. Warning: typo dan OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**.**

**Kuroko x Chara**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Warning : shounen-ai, OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Akakuro ( Akashi-Kuroko )**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat dingin. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tapi hal tersebut sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman. Dia memakai mantel yang cukup tebal, sesekali melirik jam tangan miliknya. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang, atau jangan-jangan kekasihnya?

Kalau dilihat dari penampilan pemuda itu sepertinya ia ingin pergi kencan dengan seseorang. Tapi mengingat cuaca seperti ini apa tidak berbahaya...

"Akashi-kun tidak biasanya kau datang lebih dulu?"

Dengan tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut biru muda disamping pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi tersebut. Apakah orang itu yang ditunggu oleh Akashi sedari tadi?

"Tidak juga aku baru sampai Tetsuya."

Pemuda bernama Tetsuya –Kuroko Tetsuya- hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sesekali meniupkan udara ke kedua telapak tangannya. Sepertinya ia kedinginan, salahkan pemuda itu sendiri karena lupa membawa sarung tangan diudara sedingin ini.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko menggigil kedinginan pun tidak tinggal diam, dia membuka kedua sarung tangannya kemudian memberikannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko merasa tidak enak, kalau ia menerima sarung tangan tersebut bisa-bisa gantian Akashi yang kedinginan. Tapi kalau menolak pun rasanya tidak bisa. Siapa juga yang mau menolak seorang Akashi Seijurou? Kalau ingin cepat mati sih silahkan saja...

Namun sepertinya tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada Kuroko...

Kuroko mendapat ide yang sangat brilian, ia hanya mengenakan sebelah sarung tangan sedangkan sebelah lagi ia berikan kembali kepada Akashi. Awalnya Akashi ingin menolak namun terhenti karena aksi Kuroko selanjutnya diluar pemikiran Akashi.

Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya kearah Akashi, dengan sebuah senyum kecil terhias cantik dibibirnya. Seperti malaikat...

"Kalau kita berpegangan sepertinya akan lebih hangat Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi tidak menolak, malah ia merasa sangat senang. Tanpa ragu Akashi langsung mengenggam tangan Kuroko. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain...

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Tetsuya."

Mereka berdua pun mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan saling beriringan tangan. Ya... sepertinya malam ini bukanlah malam yang buruk.

.

**TBC...**

**.**

Lagi-lagi cerita pendek dan maaf kalau aneh (jujur saya juga mersa kalau cerita ini aneh)...aku belum pandai buat romance #alasan

Semoga kalian terhibur. Silahkan membaca cerita ini dan juga me-reviewnya kalau sempat #senyum lima jari.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah chapter 2 dari cerita Kuroko x chara, silahkan dinikmati(?)...

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**.**

**Kuroko x Chara**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Warning : shounen-ai, OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**KagaKuro ( Kagami-Kuroko )**

**.**

Hari ini awalnya mereka berdua hanya berniat bermain basket dilapangan dekat apartemen Kagami sampai sore, lalu setelah puas mereka akan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Akan tetapi...

Tiba-tiba turun hujan yang lumayan lebat, membuat Kuroko harus menumpang di apartemen Kagami sampai hujan reda. Karena awalnya tak ada niat untuk mampir keapartemen Kagami, jadi Kuroko tidak membawa baju ganti.

Akan tetapi...

Karena dia tadi kehujanan, baju yang ia kenakan pun basah. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Kuroko meminjam baju Kagami.

Awalnya mereka pikir hujannya tidak akan lama ternyata sampai malam tiba pun hujan tak kunjung reda. Mengharuskan Kuroko menginap di apartemen Kagami, dan jika Kuroko menginap maka yang ada disana hanya mereka berdua saja.

Awalnya Kagami merasa gugup dan bingung mau melakukan apa, tapi kemudian suasana canggung pun hilang berganti dengan tawa ketika mendengar perut keduanya berbunyi minta segera diisi.

"Kau mau makan apa, Kuroko?"

"Apa saja asal masakan Kagami-_kun_ sendiri."

Kagami hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Sebegitu sukakah Kuroko pada masakannya? Hm...atau suka orang yang membuatnya?

.

Makan malam telah siap terhidang rapi diatas meja. Satu porsi sedang untuk Kuroko dan satu porsi jumbo untuk Kagami. Kuroko dan Kagami mulai makan, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Hingga suara Kagami memecah semuanya.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tau kau hanya memakan dagingnya saja Kuroko."

Kalau soal makanan memang Kagami agak cerewet. Tapi salah kan Kuroko pula yang pilih-pilih makanan.

"Nanti akan kumakan Kagami-_kun_."

"Seperti aku akan percaya saja."

Mendengus kesal, Kagami mengambil sebuah potongan kecil wortel dengan sumpit ditangannya, kemudian ia mengarahkan sumpit tersebut kepada Kuroko.

"Buka mulutmu, rasanya tidak buruk kok."

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak mau tapi akhirnya ia mengalah dan membuka mulutnya. Melahap wortel tersebut dengan cepat.

Kagami terus memperhatikan Kuroko, takut-takut nanti dia bukan menelan wortel itu tapi malah memuntahkannya. Sedangkan Kuroko yang merasa diperhatikan pun membalas tatapan Kagami dengan mata bulat miliknya.

"Bagaimana enak kan?"

Kuroko menggangguk, Kagami tersenyum senang... akhirnya Kuroko mau makan sayur juga. Akan tetapi tak lama hal itu terulang kembali. Lagi-lagi Kuroko menyisakan sayuran dipiringnya.

"Kuroko aku bilang-..."

"Aku akan makan sayurnya kalau Kagami-_kun_ menyuapiku."

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Kagami untuk mencerna perkataan Kuroko barusan. Namun sedetik kemudian Kagami tertawa. Bukan tawa yang menyebalkan, tapi hanya tawa biasa yang membuat orang disekitarnya turut senang.

"Kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu makan sayur aku mau menyuapimu terus."

Dan akhirnya sampai saat ini, Kuroko hanya akan makan sayur jika Kagami menyuapinya.

.

**TBC**

.

Maaf cerita ini makin aneh aku bingung mau buat apalagi /ditendang/

Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang jauh dimata dekat dihati /maksudnya/

Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo...aku terkena sindrom malas ngedit ._.

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, makasih buat yang udah mau mereview cerita abal ini /terharu/kasih permen satu-satu/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**.**

**Kuroko x Chara**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Warning : shounen-ai, OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**MidoKuro ( Midorima-kuroko )**

**.**

Seperti biasa seorang Midorima Shintarou, tengah menunggu siaran 'ramalan _oha-asa'_ untuk mengetahui peruntungannya di hari Minggu ini. Midorima tidak mau nasib sial menimpanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir terkadang menjadi Midorima merepotkan juga...

Setelah menunggu hampir 10 menit, ramalan _oha-asa_ pun akhirnya keluar. Memberitahukan bahwa keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada zodiak _cancer_. Pas sekali _cancer_ adalah zodiak Midorima. Namun sayang ada yang beruntung ada pula yang tidak beruntung, seperti zodiak _aquarius yang _ saat ini berada diurutan paling bawah.

Sebenarnya hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Midorima tapi entah mengapa sekarang Midorima terlihat gelisah. Dengan tergesa-gesa Midorima mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja, kemudian menekan beberapa tombolnya. Sepertinya ia ingin menghubungi seseorang, tapi siapa?

"Hallo...Kuroko disini, ada apa Midorima-_kun_? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku?"

"...Bu-Bukannya aku khawatir tapi sekarang _aquarius_ berada diperingkat terakhir-_nanodayo_."

Oh...

Rupanya Midorima menghubungi Kuroko. Benar juga kalau tidak salah zodiak Kuroko adalah _aquarius_. Apakah itu yang membuat Midorima terlihat gelisah? Walaupun dia bilang tidak khawatir tapi sebenarnya ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Dan _lucky item-_mu hari ini adalah kepiting-_nanodayo_."

Lihat benarkan Midorima khawatir, buktinya dia sampai mencatat _lucky item_ untuk Kuroko juga. Perhatian sekali...

Kuroko terdiam cukup lama, membuat Midorima bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Jadi sampai jum-"

"Ne...Midorima-kun, kau bilang _lucky item_-ku adalah kepiting, bukan?"

Midorima tampak mengernyitkan dahinya, ia bingung kenapa Kuroko bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak salah mencatat kok, _oha-asa_ memang memberi tau kalau _lucky item aquarius_ dalah kepiting.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau siapkan kepiting untukku?"

Midorima semakin bingung, Kuroko biasanya tidak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya _lucky item_ walaupun Midorima sering memberitahukan hal itu pada pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

"Kenapa harus ak-..."

"Aku mau yang selalu bisa disebelahku, selalu memelukku, selalu melindungiku, dan yang paling penting kepiting itu berwarna hijau, Midorima-_kun_."

Midorima kehabisan kata-kata, mana mungkin ada kepiting berwarna hijau. Tapi tunggu sebentar bukan hanya bagian hijau saja yang aneh tapi perkataan Kuroko barusan semuanya aneh. Memangnya ada kepiting yang bisa menemaninya, memeluknya, melindunginya dan paling parah harus berwarna hijau.

Tapi tunggu sebentar...

Hijau...bukankah rambut Midorima berwarna hijau. Terlebih lagi dengan tubuh Midorima yang lebih besar dari Kuroko ia bisa memeluknya dan melindunginya. Lalu satu hal lagi yang paling penting, Midorima adalah _cancer_. Lambang _cancer_ adalah kepiting. Jadi apakah yang dibicarakan Kuroko adalah dirinya? Mungkin mencoba bukan hal yang buruk...

"Ba-baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu Midorima-_kun_."

Ah ternyata benar...

Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang ya, _cancer_...

.

**TBC**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita ini, saya merasa terharu #nangis

Oh iya saya gak tau cerita kali ini aneh atau tidak..jujur saya gak ada ide pas buat chapter 3 ini, jadi ya saya akui ini rada aneh ._.

Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, selamat menikmati(?) cerita ini...


	4. Chapter 4

Halo...adakah yang mengingat saya? _By the way _akhirnya chapter 4 ini update juga. Dikarenakan UTS, UAS dan tugas yang menumpuk, saya sempat hiatus #alasan. Untunglah ada waktu kosong jadi saya buat sambungan(?) dari cerita ini dan karena saya ngaret jadinya saya buat 2 chara sekaligus. Maaf lagi atas keterlambatannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, selamat dinikmati(?)...

.

**Kuroko x Chara**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Warning : shounen-ai, OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Aokuro ( Aomine-Kuroko )**

**.**

Aomine berdiri didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan seorang diri, tidak biasanya kemana perginya Momoi?

Sesekali ia melirik jam ditangan kanannya, setelah melakukan hal itu Aomine pasti mendesah lelah. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Aomine seperti itu. Memang dia terkenal sebagai pemalas tapi kalau sampai mendesah leleah tidak bersemangat begitu pasti karena ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kemana Tetsu, kenapa dia belum datang juga..."

Rupanya Aomine sedang menunggu Kuroko...

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi Aomine-_kun_."

Atau tidak...

"WOOOAAA..."

Aomine yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko pun kaget, dia bahkan hampir jungkir balik ke belakang. Kebiasaan Kuroko ini seharusnya dikurangi, tidak baik untuk kesehatan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kau sejak...tadi...aku...AAAH sudahlah ayo cepat kita masuk."

Aomine yang sedikit kesal jalan lebih dulu memasuki pusat perbelanjaan sedangkan Kuroko mengikutinya dibelakang. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Kuroko yang sedikit kesusahan mengimbangi langkahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, pusat perbelanjaan diakhir pekan memang selalu ramai kan?

Antara tidak tega dan takut terpisah dengan Kuroko, dengan tiba-tiba Aomine menggenggam tangan Kuroko, membuat sang empunya tangan sedikit kaget. Kuroko menatap heran tangan mereka yang bertautan, kemudian berganti menatap Aomine untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Nanti kau terpisah."

Oh...

Kuroko hanya diam kemudian mengangguk paham. Lagi pula hanya pegangan tangan bukan hal besarkan?

.

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah toko alat-alat olahraga, inilah tempat yang mereka tuju. Aomine memasuki toko tersebut sambil masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko, membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Kira-kira sepatu yang mana yang bagus? Yang ini atau yang ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau pilih yang paling pas saja Aomine-_kun_?"

"Dua-duanya pas Tetsu. Aku bingung mau pilih yang mana."

Alasan Aomine dan Kuroko berada ditoko tersebut karena Aomine ingin membeli sepasang sepatu basket baru. Sepatu basket miliknya sudah tak layak pakai. Pantas saja Aomine tidak bersemangat, habis selama tidak ada sepatu basket dia tidak bisa latihan bersama teman-teman se-timnya. Kalau dihitung-hitung hampir 3 hari Aomine tidak bermain basket. Dia sudah gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku beli yang ini, bagaimana denganmu Tetsu?"

"Sepatuku yang lama masih bagus jadi aku tidak akan beli dulu."

"Padahal aku ingin kau memakai sepatu yang sama denganku."

Kuroko tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Aomine, karena Aomine sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian menuju kasir. Kuroko menerka-nerka apa yang diucapkan Aomine hingga dengan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sepertinya kalau dia beli yang ini tidak terlalu menghabiskan uang.

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk membeli benda tersebut sebanyak... dua buah?

.

Mereka berdua kini sudah keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Ketika hendak berpamitan Kuroko memberi sebuah _wristband_ kepada Aomine. Aomine terlihat bingung, tetapi Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Memang sepatu kita tidak sama, tapi aku juga membeli _wristband_ yang sama loh Aomine-_kun_."

**KiKuro ( Kise-Kuroko )**

**.**

Seharusnya mereka berdua hari ini menoton sebuah film _action_ yang baru saja keluar dua hari lalu di bioskop, tapi sayang ternyata tidak sesuai rencana. Salahkan Kise yang menggunakan pakaian mencolok sehingga para _fansgirl_-nya menyadari keberadaannya. Membuat Kise dan Kuroko melakukan kejar-kejaran dengan para _fansgirl_ tersebut.

Kini mereka berdua hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak taman kota. Berharap para _fansgirl_ diluar sana menyerah mencari mereka lalu pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Benar-benar sial nasib mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik dirumah saja tadi."

Kuroko bergumam pelan, ia merasa hanya buang-buang waktu saja kalau mereka tetap bersembunyi seperti ini. Lagipula tumben dia mau menerima tawaran nonton dengan Kise. Kalau tau akan seperti ini Kuroko pasti akan langsung menolak tawaran Kise seperti biasa.

Kise hanya bisa menatap Kuroko dalam diam, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa pada saat seperti ini. Kise juga merasa sangat bersalah, padahal dia yang mengajak pergi duluan. Tapi lihat hasilnya, baru mulai saja sudah gagal seperti ini. Padahal rencananya dia mau PDKT dengan Kuroko, selalu saja seperti ini.

"Maaf Kuroko-_cchi_ ini salahku, padahal aku sangat senang kau menerima tawaranku tapi sekarang...hiks...hiks...gagal..."

Kuroko menatap kise, ia merasa sedikit tidak enak. Walaupun sudah sering sekali Kuroko melihat Kise menangis, tapi tangisan kali ini kedengarannya sangat memilukan. Kise benar-benar menangis bukan hanya berpura-pura seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Kalau boleh jujur...

Sebenarnya Kuroko juga sedikit senang bisa pergi dengan Kise. Sebab akhir-akhir ini Kise jarang menghubunginya, setiap akhir pekan Kise pasti selalu sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretan. Jadi begitu Kuroko mendapat pesan dari Kise yang mengajaknya pergi, dia pun langsung menyanggupinya.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Kuroko dengan perlahan mendekati Kise. Terus menggeserkan posisi duduknya hingga pundak mereka berdua bertemu. Kise yang agak kaget hendak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko, namun belum sempat melakukan hal itu Kuroko sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kise. Jantung Kise kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ku-Ku-Kuroko-cchi...?"

"Tak apa kalau hanya disini saja...lebih baik berdua disini dari pada dikejar-kejar dengan _fansgirl-_mu Kise-_kun_."

Kise ingin sekali berteriak senang. Kuroko orang yang sudah lama ia taksir sekarang sedang menyender padanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau benar, ini adalah mimpi paling indah yang pernah Kise alami.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kise melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Kuroko seakan menarik Kuroko agar semakin dekat dengannya. Kuroko sendiri juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing, lagipula rasanya sangat nyaman. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kuroko bisa mencium harum tubuh Kise. Rasanya benar-benar menenangkan.

"Terima kasih Kuroko-_cchi_."

Ya walaupun untuk sementara waktu mereka terjebak disana. Tapi keduanya tampak sangat bahagia, dan merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

**TBC**

.

Maaf ceritanya rada aneh, aku bingung mau ngetik apa /dibuang

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini /nangis

Akhir kata...ada kah yang bersedia mereview? /wajah memelas

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **


End file.
